Sinner's Hollow
Sinner's Hollow, originally known as The Hollow, is a cave that the Nightmares use to connect to the world of Terra. The antagonist, Xyphon, uses Sinner's Hollow as his base of opperations during Silent Destiny: Sins In Darkness and it is here Baj and Xyphon have their last battle. Story ''Rising of the Cult Sinner's Hollow, orginally known as The Hollow, was used by the Cult of Chaos 200 years before the Great War. It is here that the Cult was blessed with the spawns of Chaos known as Nightmares. These shapeless shadows would morph into creatures and kill any of those who would oppose Chaos. However, the Druids of Yore discovered this and stopped the Cult before they could summon an army of Nightmares. The War of Terra 207 years later, near the end of the Great War, one of the last surviving divisions sent from the Northern Kingdom to ambush the Central Kingdom's army accidentally stumbled apon the cave. The division was torn apart by the Nightmares who remained in the cave. The only survivor being Xyphon Cullix, who escaped death. A year later, after the Northern Kingdoms defeat in the Great War, Xyphon returned. He had been curropted by the Nightmares and was being used (although he believed he was the one in control). It was here that Xyphon made a connection with Chaos. Chaos promised him power if he were only to consume enough life force to open a portal to The Void and free Chaos. Although at the time Xyphon had no promise to Chaos, Chaos gave him immortality (capable of dying, but not from aging) as he was aware that Xyphon's mortality made it difficult to consume planets in a small width of time. Silent Destiny: Sins In Darkness 1000 years later, Xyphon returned, having failed to destroy the planet of Grulus. Chaos abandoned Xyphon, although Xyphon had somehow kept his powers. Baj Frow had arrived at this time and destroyed the remaining Nightmares Xyphon had summoned. Xyphon was angered at Baj, having discovered that Baj was the chosen vessel of darkness and not himself. Xyphon battled Baj with Baj being the victor. Baj had destroyed the portal that had summoned the Nightmares but he, himself, was consumed by a bright light. Dissidia - Silent Destiny The bright light has been a mystery within the Silent Destiny series, as all the heroes are consumed by light at the very end with no answer to what it is. In ''Dissidia - Silent Destiny, it turns out that the heroes were summoned by Sheva to help her defeat Chaos and his minions before they gain the forbidden powers of Yawgshimooth. Sinner's Hollow appears as the final fighting place of Baj and Xyphon. Treasure Enemies 1st Floor *Shadow Creep *Shadow Spawn *Shadow Pawn *Shadow Demon *Black Ooze 2nd Floor *Skeleton Key *Demon Jester *Doom Box *Mimic *Cannibal Corpse *Werewolf 3rd Floor *Black Knight *White Knight *Minotaur *Pendulum *Death Gigas B1st Floor *Hell Worm *Gravedigger (boss) B2nd Floor *Grim Reaper (secret boss) B3rd Floor *Xyphon Music Currently no soundtrack is available for this dungeon. Other Appearances ''Silent Destiny: Eclipse of Nightmares Chack, the protagonist, discovers the cave but is unable to enter due to an "evil" presence. Dissidia - Silent Destiny/''Dissidia 2 - Silent Destiny/''Dissidia 3 - Silent Destiny Sinner's Hollow is one of the arenas in ''Dissidia - Silent Destiny. Frequently, Baj and Xyphon finish their battles here. ''Silent Destiny II: Wake In Chaos Kiren is able to enter this bonus dungeon after beating Avarice and uploading the save file. However, a majority of the dungeon is unexplorable as all the ''Silent Destiny games take place at the same time and visiting the B3rd Floor would result in Kiren running into Baj and Xyphon. This dungeon serves only for the player to fight the super boss Animagus. ''Silent Destiny III: Vice of Life Vice talks about five locations on Terra where the Nightmares are being summoned. The Sinner's Hollow is one of them. Trivia *The name of the dungeon was original called The Hollow but after Xyphon took up residence, he began to call it Sinner's Hollow. The new name could be a reference to the orignal name the Nightmares would have had which was SiNs. *The Black Potions are only obtainable in this dungeon, in the first ''Silent Destiny. In Dissidia - Silent Destiny, you can see Black Potions lying around on the sub floors.